


The Wedding Video

by pcrrycox



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrrycox/pseuds/pcrrycox
Summary: After she and Turk return from their honeymoon, Carla invites everyone over to look at wedding pictures and watch their wedding video.  They're all in for quite the surprise when they find that the videographer has included some interesting material.





	The Wedding Video

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Okay, so this probably could have been posted in my JDox Drabbles, but it ended up being a lot longer than my usual oneshots, plus it's something that has been bouncing around in my head for quite a while. We've got angst, smut, and everything in between in this one, plus a happy, fluffy ending! Let me know what you think in the comments and feel free to shoot me an ask over on tumblr (@pcrrycox) if you have JDox thoughts/headcanons/prompts you want to scream about! Enjoy!

              “I’ll be needing some of these duplicated,” JD laughed as Carla closed her wedding photo album.  “Especially that one of Elliot dancing.  There’s no way we can chance only having a single copy of something so embarrassing.”

              Elliot mock-glared at JD from across the living room, though the effect was ruined when she broke into a fit of giggles just moments later.  “It is pretty bad, isn’t it?”

              “It’s not just bad,” Turk interjected.  “It also proves just how white you really are.”

              “Aw, give Elliot a break, you two,” Carla snorted.  “It’s not her fault she grew up in Connecticut.  It takes years to overcome that much repression.”

              Elliot rolled her eyes.  “All right, all right.  I’m pasty-white and we all know it.  Now what was the surprise you had for us, Carla?”

              Carla’s eyes lit up and she reached down into the tote where she’d kept the wedding binder and pulled out a VHS tape.  “Anthony, the videographer, already put together the wedding video, so I thought we could all watch it together!”

              “That sounds great, sweetness,” Turk agreed, though JD could see through his faux-excitement.  Still, JD figured it was a great way to earn brownie points with his new wife.

              Without further hesitation, Carla slid the tape into the VCR and the video began with a montage of well-wishes from the wedding guests.  JD cringed when Danni showed up on the screen, drunkenly wishing Carla and Turk well, while simultaneously talking about all the attendees she’d made out with. 

              “She offered to go halfsies on the gift,” JD said with a shrug when Carla shot him a pained expression.  “I really had no idea she was going to show up, though.”

              “It’s all right, Bambi,” Carla assured him and turned her attention back to the screen.

              The videographer had gotten some beautiful shots of Carla walking down the aisle, even if the rest of the ceremony hadn’t gone as planned, and Turk put an arm around her and whispered something JD couldn’t quite hear in her ear.  It made Carla smile and JD realized that his two best friends would be together forever.  His heart swelled with the knowledge and he looked back to the video.

              They’d gotten to the reception now and there were several shots of Kelso ordering drinks, which explained why he was passed out at the end of the night and JD and the Janitor had needed to carry him out.  The video cut again and Ted’s band was up on the stage singing _Eight Days A Week_ and Turk and Carla moved out onto the dancefloor. 

              “I may be white, but you two need dancing lessons,” Elliot teased.

              “Say what you will, but I got _moves_ ,” Turk replied, a grin on his face as he watched himself and Carla move in rhythm to the music. 

              Soon after, the video cut again to a shot of a crowded dancefloor.  Elliot was dancing with Carla’s sisters and The Todd, and JD spun away from the newlyweds and moved toward the outer edge of the crowd.  His stomach flipped as he very distinctly remembered what happened almost immediately after that.  But the camera man wouldn’t have filmed that – and even if he had, there was no way it would be _in_ the video.  Sure enough, the camera panned back over to Turk and Carla, who were now pressed up against each other as a slow song started. 

              To JD’s horror, he reappeared on the screen over by the bar.  _No, no, no.  No way_.  The smile fell from his face as he watched Perry walk into frame and grab his hand and pull him away from the bar and out into the hall.  He hoped he could pass it off as another one of Perry’s rants, but the lighting was too good and… well, if he could see everything, his friends certainly could too.  He couldn’t bring himself to look over at them and instead stared at the screen where he watched as Perry pressed him up against the wall and kiss him soundly.  It was obvious that JD was a willing participant as he grabbed the front of Perry’s suit and held him close before snaking a hand into his curls.  They broke apart and said something to each other – unintelligible in the video, but JD remembered it word-for-word – _“Haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you all day.”  “And I can’t keep my_ hands _off you now.”_  JD felt like screaming.  Of all things to keep in the video, it had to be him and Perry sneaking around? 

              Finally, the camera moved off Perry and JD, as all they seemed to be doing was making out, and back to the crowd on the dancefloor, and JD realized he’d been biting his thumbnail so badly it was now bleeding.  Someone picked up the remote and paused the video and JD was incredibly aware that they were all staring at him.  Rather than look at any of them and see the stares of shock and judgement and probably disappointment, JD stood up and hurried toward the door.  “I forgot, I have to do that thing,” he mumbled, grabbing his keys and leaving before anyone could say anything.

              His legs knew where he was going before his brain did, and after some serious power-walking, he arrived at Perry’s apartment.  He knocked several times on his door, still chewing nervously on his thumb.  JD heard footsteps and then Perry’s door opened, revealing Perry himself, dressed in grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, looking better than he had any right to on his day off.  Any thoughts of telling Perry what had just happened left JD’s mind in an instant and instead, he looked him up and down appreciatively. 

              “Thought you had plans this evening,” Perry commented, moving aside to let JD in. 

              JD ignored Perry’s words for the moment and put a hand on the back of his neck to pull him in for a long, deep kiss.  “I was able to move some things around,” he breathed once they pulled apart.  “You look incredible.”

              Perry grinned, and tugged JD forward by his hips.  “I’m wearing sweatpants, kid,” he chuckled, nuzzling against JD’s neck and peppering his skin with soft kisses and nips. 

              “Exactly,” JD said weakly, melting at Perry’s touch.  Moments later, his cell phone began to ring in his pocket.  JD grumbled to himself and pulled it out to check the caller ID.  It was Turk.  He groaned and declined the call and shoved the phone back in his pocket. 

              “Who was that?” Perry asked, sliding his hands under JD’s shirt and resting on the soft, warm skin of his back.  He didn’t sound particularly interested considering he was sucking a mark onto JD’s collar bone. 

              JD let out a whimper as his head fell back.  “Telemarketer,” he muttered, his hips rolling forward.  He’d barely finished the word when his phone began to ring again.  “Come _on,_ ” he growled, fishing the phone out of his pocket, this time seeing Carla’s name.  Again, he declined the call, sending her straight to voicemail, and then flipped the silent switch. 

              “JD, what’s going on?” Perry asked, pulling back to look at JD’s stressed expression.

              “It’s nothing,” JD insisted.  “Kiss me.”

              Perry hesitated, but then obliged, capturing JD’s full lips in yet another bruising kiss.  He was certain they would be free of interruptions until Perry’s phone began to ring.  JD sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration as Perry pulled away to look at it.

              “Don’t answer it,” JD pleaded.  “You can call them back later.  I want you.”

              Perry’s brows furrowed and for a moment, JD thought he might actually leave the phone, but his hopes were dashed.  “It’s just Carla.  I’ll be quick.”

              JD’s eyes widened.  “Perry, don’t –”

              “This is Perry,” he answered, putting the phone to his ear, gesturing for JD to quiet down.  “Carla, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

              “Perry,” JD hissed, waving at him to get his attention. 

              “Where is JD?” Perry asked, looking pointedly at the young man before him.  “Well, I’m afraid I haven’t seen him all day…  Yes, I’m sure.  It’s my day off, after all…  Carla, I’m going to have to call you back.”  Perry ended the call and tossed his phone onto the couch.  “Newbie, what the _hell_ is going on?”

              JD sank down into Perry’s armchair and ran a hand down his face.  “We were watching Turk and Carla’s wedding video and… the camera guy filmed us.  Sneaking off.  You could see the whole thing, you pulling me out into the hall, us kissing…  They know, Perry, and I practically ran out of there.”

              Perry had crossed his arms in front of his chest and JD swallowed hard as he watched the older man, preparing for a particularly hurtful rant.  Instead, Perry let his arms fall and knelt in front of JD and took his hands in his.  “It’s okay, Newbie,” he murmured, squeezing JD’s hands.  “I’m not upset.”

              “You’re not?” JD asked, his eyes widening.  “I thought you’d be pissed…  I thought you didn’t want anyone to know.”

              “Maybe at the beginning, when things were different, that would have been true,” Perry said, seeming to be choosing his words carefully.  “But I would have thought it was obvious by now how much I care for you, JD.  But maybe I haven’t done a good enough job at showing you that.”

              “Perry, I didn’t mean –”

              “Let me finish,” Perry said gently.  “Newbie, the only reason I haven’t been shouting about this from the rooftops is because I thought it would be harder for _you_ if everyone knew about us.  It’s no secret that I don’t have many admirers at the hospital and when people find out that I’m with you… well, let’s just say it’ll make life a little harder for you.  And I didn’t want to risk that.  But if that means forcing you to keep secrets from your friends and you being _afraid_ that I would be angry with you because they found out… it’s just not worth it to me to hide anymore.  Does that make sense?”

              All JD could do was nod.  He was struck by the obvious devotion in Perry’s voice, in his words.  There was no mistaking how serious he was – and to think that he’d been sneaking around to _protect_ JD?  He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Perry’s lips, letting go of his hands in favor of cupping his cheeks.  “You are a ridiculously sweet man, do you know that?” he asked, pulling back to look Perry in the eyes.

              The corner of Perry’s mouth turned up in a half-smile, his eyes going soft.  “It’s important to me that you know where you stand in this relationship,” he explained.  “And that’s what I want this to be, is a relationship.  I want it all with you, Newbie, long as you feel the same.”

              “As if there was ever any doubt,” JD said, smiling openly back at him.  “But if I wanted maybe one more night of just you and me, would that be okay?”

              Perry pulled JD up out of the chair and rested his hands on JD’s hips once again.  “I think that could be arranged.  Tomorrow’s probably going to be a rude awakening, so we might as well make tonight count.”

              “Exactly my thinking,” JD agreed, letting his eyes rove over Perry’s body again.  “Can’t let all this go to waste.”

              Perry arched an eyebrow.  “Really, Newbie, it’s just sweatpants,” he reminded him.

              JD grinned and began pulling Perry toward his bedroom.  “That’s what I’m sayin’!” he said enthusiastically.  “They do things to me.”

              “Too bad I can’t wear them to work, then,” Perry chuckled, shaking his head.

              “It _is_ a shame,” JD agreed, playfully shoving Perry back onto the bed and straddling him.  As they kissed, JD was a little surprised that Perry didn’t flip them over, but every so often, Perry let him have control and each time, he seemed to genuinely enjoy it.  He realized tonight was going to be one of those nights and he was determined to make it count.

              He pushed up Perry’s shirt and once it was off, he threw it to the floor.  He took a moment to appreciate Perry’s body before he lowered his head to his chest and pressed random kisses across it.  JD brought one hand up to rub at Perry’s nipple while he caught the other in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the hardened bud.  Perry groaned beneath him and rolled his hips up as his hand came up to caress JD’s arm up to his back. 

              “Come on, kid,” Perry huffed when JD gave him a momentary reprieve.  “I can’t let you have all the fun.  Lose the clothes.”

              JD grinned and did as he was told, quickly shedding his clothes as Perry finished doing the same.  “As much as I love you in those sweatpants,” he said, crawling back up the bed and settling himself between Perry’s legs, “I think I prefer this…”  He let Perry support most of his weight and very slowly began to rock against him, their cocks pressed together, perfectly aligned, between them.

              Perry let out a shaky breath and met JD’s gaze, the sensation of skin on skin rocking through him.  “Oh, Newbie,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around JD’s waist to pull him closer and increase the level of friction, “that’s… that’s nice.”

              JD rolled his hips again and caught his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes fluttering closed at the intense, pure feeling it brought him.  They hadn’t done this before, and truthfully, JD hadn’t been sure about how it would be received, but Perry was usually game for just about anything he came up with.  With each thrust of his hips, JD’s cock moved up the length of Perry’s, from the base up to the tip, and he could feel every time Perry’s cock twitched against his, every time his hips bucked up in response. 

              “Was always curious,” JD breathed.  “Wondered what this would be like.”

              Perry moaned softly, his head falling back against the pillows for a long moment.  “Remind me to never – fucking _hell_ – discourage your curiosity again,” he managed, his hands sliding down to grip JD’s waist and pulling him down faster, harder.

              JD cried out at Perry’s forcefulness and reveled in it – Perry might have let him have control in the beginning, but nothing compared to when he took charge again, and he did it so well.  JD buried his face against Perry’s neck, inhaling deeply as they continued to rock against each other, their movements gradually turning to thrusting rather than just the rolling of their hips. 

              “Feels so good,” JD gasped, sucking in harsh, ragged breaths as he pressed his body up against Perry’s as tightly as possible.  The feeling of Perry’s arms around him, his fingers digging into his hips, and the friction building so steadily between them was beyond words.  He could feel the coil of tension inside him winding tighter and tighter and there was nothing he could do to stop it – not that he would have wanted to, not one bit.  And to hear Perry’s grunts and moans just inches away from his ear was pushing him even further along. 

              “Fuck, JD,” Perry groaned, snapping his hips up with even greater urgency.  He let one hand move between them to grip their cocks, stroking them quickly and pressing them together even more.

It was the only sensation JD could focus on and he moaned loudly, the sound muffled against Perry’s neck.  His hips stuttered in their movements – once, twice, and a third time – before he froze against Perry and began to spill, low moans and nonsense falling from his lips as Perry continued to stroke their cocks.  And somehow he was still coming, and Perry was only moments behind him, grunting out JD’s name and jerking against him as he came. 

              It was only a few short moments before JD relaxed completely, still pressed up against Perry from head to foot, but it felt like a small, bliss-filled eternity.  He released a shaky breath when Perry’s clean hand moved up to card through his hair and down his back in soft, smooth caresses.  “Good call, Newbie,” Perry whispered as he pressed a featherlight kiss to JD’s temple.

              “Was pretty good, wasn’t it?” JD murmured, his eyes still closed as Perry traced slow, aimless patterns across his pale skin.

              “I’m afraid good might be something of an understatement,” Perry chuckled, his voice low and warm.

              JD smiled against Perry’s neck and kissed him lightly.  “We made a mess,” he commented.

              “Is that your not-so-casual way of asking me to shower with you?”

              “No.  Just making an observation.  I’d rather lay here and snuggle you.”

              “I will throw you off this bed if you call it ‘snuggling’ one more time,” Perry threatened, though JD could tell the threat was empty.

              “Fine,” he allowed.  “Cuddling.”

              Perry rolled his eyes fondly.  “Don’t push it, Newbie.”

              “G’night, Per,” JD said through a yawn.  “Thanks for… well, everything.”

              “Mm,” Perry hummed, reaching down to pull the blankets over them.  “You got it, kiddo.  Night.”

  

* * *

 

 

             JD made it exactly four minutes and thirty-seven seconds into his shift before he was cornered by his friends.  Perry had kissed him goodbye that morning and even offered to go in early just so he could be there for JD, but he’d convinced him not to, saying that he’d be able to manage okay.  Quite frankly, he was glad they’d found him so soon because he’d spent the first four minutes and thirty-six seconds of his shift so jumpy that his patient’s snore had made him shoot three feet into the air. 

              “How could you just run out on us like that?”

              “ _Cox,_ man?  Are you _serious_?”

              “Bambi, why didn’t you tell us?”

              JD wanted to run, but he was neither fast enough, nor agile enough to escape Turk’s grasp.  “I – I got freaked out, okay?” he said, throwing his hands up in surrender.  “I had no idea what you guys would think and – and so I left.  I know it wasn’t the best thing to do, but can you honestly tell me that any of you guys are okay with this?”

              There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Carla spoke up.  “Bambi, it’s not that we don’t want you to be happy it’s just…”

              “Dr. Cox is an asshole, dude!” Turk interjected.  “You said it yourself!”

              “That was before I slept with him,” JD mumbled, though he regretted it when Turk’s eyes bulged.

              “JD, what did he say to you?” Elliot asked, looking deeply concerned.  “Is he blackmailing you or something?”

              JD’s brows furrowed and he stood a little taller.  “You think that little of me, Elliot?” he asked, affronted by the question.  “You think that Perry would have to – to _force_ me into bed with him?”  He laughed then, bitterly.  “This is exactly why I didn’t tell you guys from the start.  Because I _knew_ you’d react like this.  None of you know Perry like I do and you don’t _want_ to.  You’re too blinded by this image of him that he’s created, this big, bad Dr. Cox persona that he puts on when he’s at work.  But at home, you guys, he’s sweet and he _cares_ and I… I’m in love with him.  I want to be with him.  When I’m _not_ with him, he’s practically all I can think about.  He’s the first thing on my mind when I wake up and he’s the last thing I think about before I fall asleep.  And it’s not because he’s brainwashed me or forced me into bed with him.  It’s because I’ve gotten to know him as a person – as _Perry_ , not Dr. Cox.  And I would expect a little more respect from people who are supposed to be my friends.”

              JD’s three friends stared at him, speechless.  He had nothing left to say to them, and if it took some time for them to come around, he was okay with that.  Figuring that would be the case, he started toward the door.  And stopped when he looked up and saw Perry in the doorway, a strange, soft expression on his face.  “Hey,” JD said, walking up to him, leaving his friends where they’d cornered him.  “You showed up early.”

              “Why didn’t you tell me you felt that way?” Perry asked, his voice low and earnest and entirely serious.  JD couldn’t quite place his expression and for a moment, he wondered if Perry was upset with him.

              JD ducked his head, but Perry lifted his chin with a finger and looked directly into his eyes.  “Because I wasn’t sure what you’d think,” JD said softly, well aware that his friends were probably listening to their every word.  “I didn’t want to tell you how… how I felt and pressure you to feel the same.”

              “Pressure me,” Perry repeated with a shake of his head.  “Oh, Newbie, you’re something else, you know that?”

              “I am?”

              “I love you,” Perry said, turning serious once again.  “And I _have_ loved you from the day I first kissed you.  It’s my fault for not saying it sooner, for making you feel as though you _couldn’t_.  But rest assured that my feelings are just as strong as yours, just as deep.”

              “Jesus, Perry,” JD whispered, blinking against the tears that had filled his eyes.  “Not supposed to make me cry.”

              Perry chuckled and lifted his hand to brush away JD’s tears.  “Long as they’re there because you’re happy,” he said tenderly.  “That’s all I care about.”

              Without thinking, JD surged forward and wrapped his arms around Perry’s middle and held him close, burying his face against Perry’s neck.  “Thank you,” he whispered, his eyes shut tightly against the sudden swell of emotion.  He could feel his friends’ eyes on his back and was certain they had heard the entire exchange.  He jumped when he felt another hand clap him on the shoulder and looked up in time to see Turk brushing past Perry and back out into the hallway. 

              “Congratulations, Bambi,” Carla murmured, squeezing JD’s arm gently as she passed. 

              “I’m so happy for you guys,” Elliot gushed, though she still looked a little wary of Perry as she followed Carla from the room.

              JD watched after them for a moment with tear-stained cheeks before he barked out a laugh.  “Guess all we had to do was profess our love for each other all dramatically to get them to come around.”

              “A hefty price, I know,” Perry sighed, “but one I’m willing to pay.”  He winked at JD and then pulled him in for another hug – something JD still found himself reveling in each time it happened.  He had a good feeling about this, about Perry.  And he had a feeling his friends did now, too.


End file.
